Words
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Cuando Cuddy te hizo esa pregunta debiste haber dicho una simple palabra consistente en dos letras que has dicho varias veces a lo largo de tu vida, sin embargo, no fuiste capaz. Oneshoot Hameron. Basado en Saviors 5x21.


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Shore y a la FOX.**

**Summary:** _Cuando Cuddy te hizo esa pregunta debiste haber dicho una simple palabra consistente en dos letras que has dicho varias veces a lo largo de tu vida, sin embargo, no fuiste capaz. Oneshoot Hameron. Basado en Saviors 5x21._

* * *

**Words**

La pregunta se retuerce, da vueltas, se estira, toma forma dentro de tu mente pero no logras darle una explicación racional. No logras comprender porque no fuiste capaz de decir una insignificante palabra de dos míserable letras. No era la gran cosa, has dicho esa palabra varias veces a lo largo de tu vida. Y en ese momento simplemente no lograste que tu boca la pronunciara, en cambio preferiste soltar una frase defensiva mucho más elaborada.

Te has repetido hasta el cansancio que House para ti es ya historia pasada, un capítulo que debiste haber cerrado en aquella desastrosa cita 5 años atrás. Un capítulo que debiste cerrar pero que no cerraste porque sigue ahí, no trabajas para él, sin embargo fue como una reacción automática el ir a practicar todos esos estudios al paciente, fruto de la costumbre, porque una parte de ti, aquella que extraña los misterios y los acertijos, se rebeló y deseo trabajar para él una vez más.

Observas el anillo dándole vueltas entre tus dedos, es una joya fina y bonita pero no logra hacerte sentir conmovida, de hecho, en cuanto la encontraste, sentiste como si un peso frío se asentara en tu estómago.

Chase es... lo que la mayoría de la gente elegiría si quisieran a alguien que las amara incondicionalmente, es halagador pero lo encuentras terriblemente empalagoso. Sabes que Chase te ama más de lo que debería, sabes que con él tendrías estabilidad, comprensión y algo un poco cercano a la adoración pero por más hermoso que suene aquello no es lo que tú quieres ni, por increíble que parezca, lo que tú necesitas.

_- No te seguiré gustando ¿verdad?_

Él no estaba seguro de tus motivaciones para seguir ahí así que soltó la primera pedrada que pudo nada más para ver si acertaba. Lo hacía para fastidiarte, siempre lo hacía. Te habías dicho que estabas lista para lidiar con sus comentarios sarcásticos y con su ácida sinceridad pero aquella pregunta te tomó de sorpresa. Tus labios temblaron ligeramente mientras aquellos penetrantes ojos azules te perforaban como si pudieran ver dentro de tu alma, posiblemente podían. Pero no dijiste nada que pudiera delatarte.

Recompusiste la expresión, incluso sonreíste indulgente mientras salías de la oficina, después de haber trabajado con él por 3 años estabas segura de poder manejarte lo suficiente como para que él no pudiera ver a través de ti.

_- ¿Estás enamorada de House?_

Aquello fue un golpe directo y duro, de pronto Lisa Cuddy pasaba a ser algo más que tu jefa: por primera vez tu mente la registró como una rival, lo cual era patético considerando que tú jurabas no sentir nada por House. Ya habías barajado la opción de volver con Chase y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser, así que abriste la boca para responder, segura de poder decir 'no' que no amabas a House, que era ridículo, o simplemente sacudir la cabeza o algo, en cambio, tu cuerpo te traicionó y en vez de la negación de tus labios brotó una réplica defensiva:

_- No estás preocupada por mí. Estás marcando tu territorio._

No.

Debería haber sido fácil decir esa palabra pero no lo hiciste y no lograbas entender porque. Con House aprendiste a mentir, todo el mundo miente, pero en aquel momento, aquella palabra, inclusive pensada hubiera sido como una grosería, como negarte a ti misma. Simplemente no pudiste susurrarla, ni siquiera pudiste pensarla.

Debería ser sencillo buscar a Chase, aclarar las cosas, decirle que puedes casarte con él siempre y cuando no lo esté haciendo como una reacción ante lo que paso con Kutner. Debería ser simple pero no lo es, no te crees capaz de mentir de ese modo.

House vuelve a leerte como si fueras un libro abierto y no lo puedes evitar. Todas sus palabras respecto a lo tuyo con Chase parecen ser verdad, lo son en realidad: no quieres a Chase, al menos no lo suficiente como para estar toda una vida con él pero no soportarías romperle el corazón directamente. Eso te vuelve un poco idiota. Prefieres que él se aleje. Odias como House ha llegado a esa conclusión y odias la forma en que te hace sentir cuando te mira a los ojos. Odias que se vaya del cuarto y te deje preguntándote que demonios debes hacer. Lo correcto nunca es lo más fácil, lo aprendiste con él.

Y odias saber que si Cuddy o cualquier otro, House incluido, vuelven a repetirte esa pregunta, tus labios gritaran: "Si."

**-----  
Muse - at - dawn.**

**N/A: Insisto, Saviors habría sido genial quitándole el rollo Chameron de encima (Especialmente aquella proposición, srsly, quería salir corriendo a gritar NO con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Eso es ridículo. Cameron no lo ama de ese modo ¬¬' **

**Llámenme ilusa, delusional, idiota, etc. fui, soy y seré Hameron y mientras pueda mostrar mi apoyo a la pareja, lo voy a hacer. Necesito trabajar en los títulos, srsly.**


End file.
